Ne jamais Abandonner
by Shade Dreams
Summary: Cinq années sont passées depuis la dernière attaque de l'Akatsuki, laissant pour mort Naruto. Mais voilà avant même que ses coéquipiers puissent récupérer son corps, celui-ci avait disparut. Personne ne veut l'abandonner. Ils vont le chercher, mais la guerre est à leurs portes. Devront-ils abandonner leur ami?


**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire par contre m'appartient.**

**RESUME : Cinq années sont passées depuis la dernière attaque de l'Akatsuki, laissant pour mort Naruto. Mais voilà avant même que ses coéquipiers puissent récupérer son corps, celui-ci avait disparut. Personne ne veut l'abandonner. Ils vont le chercher, mais la guerre est à leurs portes. Devront-ils abandonner leur ami?**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: SASU/NARU/SASU**

**ETAT : En cours **

**BETA : Jelyel**

* * *

**Hello, me revoilà, pour une nouvelle histoire. J'espere qu'elle vous plaira. Ceci est une surprise pour ma Bêta. **

**Alors à toi J, j'espère te faire apprécier l'univers des Ninjas. **

**=) **

* * *

_Ne Jamais abandonner._

_Tout disparaissait, le néant comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Mais mon âme et mon cœur hurlaient. Hurlait ton nom. J'essayais de me battre, d'ouvrir les yeux au moins une dernière fois pour te voir à travers eux. Mais j'en étais incapable. Je vous entendais crier pour que je revienne parmi vous. Une ultime larme glissait le long de ma joue et je disparaissais devant vos yeux. Je suis désolé, mais la douleur était trop forte. J'espérais que grâce à ça, la paix reviendrait. _

_Adieu._

* * *

_**C**_inq années étaient passés, quatre années que j'étais revenus dans mon village natal, trois années que j'avais retrouvé mon rang, deux années qu'on me refaisait de nouveau confiance, une année que je faisais parti de l'équipe la plus forte de Konoha. Nous étions trois, Kakashi, Neji et moi. Kakashi sous le nom de Shi portant un masque en forme de loup, Neji se faisait appeler Kei et avait un masque en forme de chat et moi je portais un masque en forme de renard pendant les missions et j'étais connu sous le nom de Kyu en son hommage. Depuis maintenant un an Tsunadé nous confiait des missions de rang S, nous étions des mercenaires, devant tuer tous les traitres du pays du feu. La paix était revenu depuis maintenant cinq années, depuis qu'il avait disparut. Cinq années où ni Tsunadé, ni Kakashi, ni personne n'arrivaient plus à sourire sincèrement. Quatre années que j'ai appris sa disparition. Personne au village ne voulait admettre qu'il était mort. Tout le monde vivait dans l'infime espoir de le revoir revenir parmi nous, moi y comprit. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir était là, ne pas avoir pu revoir son visage une dernière fois. Ne pas avoir pu lui dire ce que je pensais de lui. C'était Kakashi qui m'avait annoncé la triste nouvelle, Sakura en était incapable. Elle m'avait hurlé dessus pendant des heures, me disant que tout cela était de ma faute, que si je n'avais pas déserté il serait encore là. S'il n'avait pas parcouru tous les pays pour me sauver, il n'aurait pas disparut après ce combat. J'avais encaissé ses paroles et celles des autres. Tout était de ma faute, je le savais. Seul mon ancien Sensei et Neji ne me jugeaient pas, même si à travers leurs regards je pouvais percevoir leurs tristesses qui ne les quittaient plus. L'ironie avait voulu que le village s'aperçoive qu'il tenait à _lui_ quand il n'était plus là. Son corps avait disparut nous laissant sans réponse.

* * *

**Flash Back un an auparavant.**

_J'étais assis devant la stèle où étaient inscrits tous les héros de guerre, fixant son nom avec désespoir. Aujourd'hui nous devions commencer notre première mission de rang S. Neji et Kakashi arrivèrent vers moi, leurs masques déjà en place. Ils se placèrent à côté de moi regardant eux aussi ce nom. Nous attendions Tsunadé qui devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour nous expliquer notre mission. _

_"Vous n'y croyez toujours pas n'est ce pas?" Demanda Tsunadé, le regard triste en voyant le nom que nous regardions._

_"Il n'y a jamais eu de corps Hokage-sama." Déclarais-je._

_" Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi. Il n'y aurait jamais pu avoir de corps. Kyuubi était autant son gardien que lui l'était pour son démon. En quinze ans, ils avaient créé des liens plus puissants que l'avait s'espéré Jiraya. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Kyuubi à du l'emmener dans son royaume pour qu'il y repose éternellement." Expliqua t-elle. _

_"Donc nous ne sauront jamais s'il est toujours en vie ou non." Confessais-je, en remettant mon masque pour cacher mon trouble. _

_"Si un jour nous revoyons réapparaitre le démon renard à neuf queues, alors vous saurez, nous sauront qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je suis désolée, Cela fait quatre ans que Jiraya parcourt le monde ninja à sa recherche et il n'a jamais trouvé ne sert-ce qu'un signe." Dit-elle._

_"Pourquoi ne pas envoyer plusieurs équipes à sa recherche?" Demanda Neji, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début. _

_" La paix est précaire, je sais que d'ici quelques temps de nouveaux conflits vont éclater. L'akatsuki viendra nous attaquer quand ils se rendront compte qu'il a disparut. Ils voudront des réponses et viendront les chercher ici, ils croiront que nous l'avons enfermé. Donc jusqu'à ce moment, je veux que vous les traquiez jusqu'aux derniers. Tuez les si vous pensez pouvoir vous en sortir autrement je veux que vous cherchiez toutes les informations à savoir sur eux. Je veux leurs nombres, les capacités de chacun, les membres avec des pouvoirs héréditaires. Je veux tout savoir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?" Ordonna -telle. _

_"Très bien Hokage-sama. " Disons-nous d'une même voix. _

**Fin du Flash Back.**

* * *

_**N**_ous venions revenir de mission après être parti pendant plusieurs mois, loin du village. Notre mission de reconnaissance était enfin finie. Nous avions enfin toutes les informations qu'ils nous fallait, Tsunade allait pouvoir mettre son plan en exécution. Je le savais, nous le savions tous. La paix ne pouvait pas durer. Une guerre allait bientôt éclater, tuant et blessant notre village. L'akatsuki viendra bientôt réclamer le démon. Ce même démon qui avait disparut depuis plus de cinq ans. Nous venions d'arriver dans le bureau de l'Hokage attendant le signal pour lui faire notre rapport. D'un signe de tête, notre chef fit comprendre à Kakashi qu'il pouvait commencer.

"Après prêt plusieurs mois de recherche nous avons enfin toutes les informations qu'ils nous manquaient. L'organisation du nom de l'akatsuki est consistée d'une vingtaine de membres, plus ou moins actifs. Il ya trois chefs qui se partage le travail. Il y a Pain qui est parti avec son équipe à la recherche des hôtes des démons, Itachi de son côté part recruter de nouveaux alliés mais le plus mystérieux est un certain Tobi personne ne connait son visage, il porte un masque constamment, mais malgré cela, nous sommes sur que c'est le plus dangereux, nous avons pu voir qu'il était porteur du sharingan. Cet homme à l'air particulièrement intéressé par Kyuubi. Bizarrement, depuis maintenant un an, rien de très grave ne s'est passé, ce qui laisse présager le pire. L'homme masqué et son organisation n'ont trouvé aucune trace du démon à neuf queues. Personne dans tout le royaume n'a aperçue notre démon." Termina mon ancien Sensei.

_**L**_'Hokage allait prendre la parole quand un homme aux longs cheveux blanc apparut dans le bureau surprenant tout le monde sauf Tsunadé, il se dirigea vers notre chef, un parchemin à la main.

"Tiens Tsunadé je pense que certaines choses dans ce parchemin pourrais t'intéresser." Déclara l'homme sans nous regarder, notre Hokage commença à lire ce que l'homme venait de lui donner sans même faire attention à nous.

_**J**_e vis Kakashi sortir un livre, il avait sans doute comprit que pour l'instant nous ne pouvions pas finir notre discussion, Neji lui se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre, sans doute pour essayer de voir des personnes qu'il connaissait. De mon coté je restais là, je n'avais personne qui m'attendait dehors. La seule personne qui aurait pu m'attendre avait disparut depuis cinq ans. Sakura ne supportait pas de me voir, à chaque fois c'était là même chose, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Kiba n'avait qu'une seul envie, me tuer. Seul Sai paraissait s'en foutre complètement, mais j'ai appris plus tard grâce à Kakashi qu'il venait de la racine, donc n'éprouvait pas beaucoup de sentiments sauf envers ses anciens coéquipiers de la team 7. Mais depuis la disparition d'un de ses amis, il ne voulait plus faire de mission, il attendait le retour de son premier allié, ne faisant que dessiner et s'entrainer juste au cas où.

"Comment est ce possible? Jiraya! Comment as-tu pu trouver ça?" Hurla Tsunade agrippant le fameux maitre des crapauds.

"Calme-toi, Tsunade." Essaya t-il de dire.

"Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire! Je suis ton supérieur!" Cria t-elle.

"Grâce à qui? Grace à qui es tu là? Si Naruto et moi n'étions pas venus te chercher, tu serais toujours là bas en train dilapidée tout ton argent. Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, et tu le sais. Alors arrête." Termina un des ninjas légendaires, sans se rendre compte qu'au prénom du blond, tout le monde avait arrêté tout mouvement.

"Ne dit pas son nom, je t'en prie." Dit-elle d'une voix faible, refoulant ses larmes.

"Pourtant c'est son nom. C'est comme ça que ses parents l'ont nommé. Il serait peut être temps d'arrêter Tsunade. Il est temps que tu lâches l'affaire. Que vous lâchiez tous l'affaire." Déclara-t-il en se retournant vers nous, le regard triste lui aussi.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça! C'était ton élève! Ta seule famille! Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dis tu ça?" Pesta notre chef.

_**P**_ersonne n'osait parler. Kakashi avait fermé son livre, Neji s'était détourné de la fenêtre. Shizune était immobile. Que voulait-il dire par laisser tomber? Lui qui avait partagé prêt de trois ans de sa vie avec lui. Lui qui devait être celui qui n'abandonnerait jamais. Il était sa seule famille. S'il abandonnait, devions nous aussi arrêter? Jamais _il _n'aurait abandonné. _Il_ ne l'avait jamais fait, continuant coute que coute.

"Cinq années sont passées depuis l'accident. J'ai remué ciel et terre. Lançant les crapauds à sa recherche. Mais toujours là même réponse. Aucune trace de son chakra et de celui de Kyuubi. Rien. Il n'a jamais fait appel au pouvoir des crapauds. Cinq ans que je vais de déception en déception. Je souffre autant que toi. Comme tu as l'a si bien dit, il était ma seule famille. Alors Tsunadé croix-tu que tout cela me fasse plaisir? Que je n'aimerais pas le retrouver? J'en ai marre je n'ai plus la force. Si le gamin est encore en vie, il reviendra ou se manifestera. Mais tu sais, il y a des moments où je me dis qu'il est sans doute mieux où il est. Il est sans doute enfin heureux. Il a peut être retrouvé ses parents et Kyuubi est peut être resté un peu avec lui. Profitant d'un endroit loin de toute haine. Il ne reviendra peut être jamais lui non plus. Car d'après ce que je sais, ils avaient fusionné." Confessa t-il.

_**L**_es mots de Jiraya avaient fait mouche. Tout le monde avait la tête baissé. Devions-nous, nous aussi arrêter ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, je me disais que peut être était-il vraiment mort. Peut être, nous avait-il vraiment abandonné pour un monde meilleur. Je pouvais ressentir la peine de son maitre, de tout le monde dans cette pièce. Avais-je vraiment perdu mon unique amour. Pourquoi avais-je quitté ce village? Pour une vengeance que je n'avais même pas réussi à accomplir. Il avait était tout pour moi. Un rival, un ami, un confident, un frère pour finir par devenir la personne la plus important à mes yeux, la seul à jamais. Je me souvenais encore des ses derniers mots qu'il m'avait adressé.

* * *

_**Flash-Back.**_

_**I**__l se tenait devant moi, trois des neufs queues que possédaient son démon de sorti essayant de se maitriser pour pas qu'une quatrième ne sorte. Sakura, Kakashi et Sai un nouveau étaient resté derrière, se préparant à devoir intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Je le voyais lutter pour ne pas me blesser. _

_"Tu es toujours aussi faible! Et c'est avec cette force que tu veux me convaincre de revenir dans ce maudit village." Ricanais-je pour le blesser, pour qu'il parte. Je ne supportais plus de le voir et de devoir rester loin de lui, loin de sa lumière. _

_" Et toi, que crois-tu? Qu'Orochimaru va vraiment t'aider? D'ici six mois, il va te voler ton corps. Réagis, bordel ! A nous deux on pourra venger ta famille. Je t'en pris Sas'ke reviens avec nous! Reviens vers moi." Implora t-il, une main tendu vers moi, faisant disparaitre ses queues rassurant son équipe et en me montrant qu'il ne voulait plus se battre._

_"Laisse moi rire, si en donnant mon corps à Orochimaru, je pourrais tuer Itachi je le ferais sans hésiter une secondes." dis-je. _

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à ma révélation. _

_"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre dans la haine, les ténèbres qui t'entoure jours et nuits. Tu veux que tout le monde soit heureux, mais toi l'es-tu? Tu te sacrifies pour des gens qui n'en valent pas l'affaire. Ils te haïssent, on peur de toi. Toi, qui est seul depuis le début, tu devrais comprendre, me comprendre. J'ai besoin de haïr, cette haine me rend plus fort. J'en ai besoin. Alors s'il te plait. Part! Dégage de ma vue, et ne reviens jamais me chercher. Je te promets Uzumaki, si tu te représente un jour devant moi, je te tuerais! Si la dernière fois, tu n'es pas mort, c'est par simple caprice. Dégage avant que je change d'avis." Hurlais-je. _

_**J**__'avais mal, il avait mal. Mais je le devais. J'avais encore besoin d'Orochimaru. Mais un jour, je te promets, je reviendrais, vers toi, pour toi. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sakura pleurait, Kakashi essayait de comprendre et Sai, lui ne faisait rien. Il attendait. _

_"Si tu as tellement besoin d'haïr quelqu'un. Hais-moi! Je veux bien prendre la haine que tu éprouve envers ton frère. Je veux bien devenir ta nouvelle cible, si je sais qu'au bout du compte tu reviendras au village. S'il le faut, je tuerais ton frère. Je te volerais cette putain de vengeance! Pour que tu me haïsses si fort que tu seras obligé de revenir au village pour me tuer. Et peut être qu'à ce moment là, ta haine partira. Plus de grand frère et plus de boulet. Tu pourras revenir. Je me laisserais tuer, si cela pouvait anéantir ta haine."Hurla t-il à mon égard, ses coéquipiers étaient choqué part ses paroles. _

_**D**__'un mouvement, il se trouva devant moi. Un kunai sous ma gorge et mon épée de kusagani sous la sienne. Nos regards s'affrontèrent, ses émotions traversaient ses yeux. Il me laissait tout le loisir de choisir. Je sus à cet instant qu'importe mon choix, il me suivrait. J'avais qu'une envie je jeter dans ses bras et retourner au village avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais cette marque sur mon omoplate, qu'importe où j'irais Orochimaru pourra me retrouver et je n'avais pas envie qu'il le trouve. Mon seul moyen était de tuer mon pseudo maitre. Je devais encore profiter de tout ce que le serpent pouvait m'apprendre et ensuite je rentrerais. Je reviendrais vers lui, pour lui._

_"Dégage." Court, simple et précis. _

_"Très bien, mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Dans six mois je reviendrais te chercher à la vallée de la mort, là où tout à commencé. Alors à ce moment précis, tu devras faire un choix. Me tuer et poursuivre ton frère si bien sur je ne l'ai pas tué avant. Ou alors rentrer avec moi. Tu as six mois pour te décider. Fait le bon choix." Déclara-t-il en me tournant le dos. Avant qu'il n'arrive à la hauteur de son équipe. Il me lança une ultime phrase. " Si tu ne viens pas, je te pourchasserais et je te trouverais. Tu le sais bien. Je te trouverais n'importe où. Et à ce moment on fera comme je le voudrais. Car dans six mois, je serais encore plus fort. Alors prépare-toi pour notre combat. Je saurais comment te sauver de ta haine." _

_**I**__l fit un geste au groupe de le suivre, Sakura voulu lui parler mais d'un geste de la main, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment. Si seulement à ce moment, je m'étais rendu compte que nous n'étions pas seuls. _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

* * *

_**J**_e fis un pas vers le bureau de l'Hokage tapant mes deux mains dessus attirant ainsi l'attention de l'assemblée.

"Je ne renoncerais jamais! Même si je suis le seul, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais!" Criais-je. Un instant plus tard la main de Kakashi se posa sur mon épaule, me montrant son soutient.

"Tu lui ressembles, finalement je comprends comment vous avez pus être ami. Je suis heureuse qu'il est des amis prêt à tout pour lui." Avoua Tsunadé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Maitre Tsunade, que pouvons nous faire maintenant?" Demanda mon ancien Sensei.

"Pour l'instant rien, nous ne faisons rien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, vous reposez. Mais restez au village, nous auront bientôt besoin de toutes les équipes disponibles. Entrainez-vous avec les autres. Gardez vos masques vous aurez plus d'influence." Ordonna l'Hokage.

"Je pense que nous seront prêt d'ici trois jours pour commencer l'entrainement. Maitre Jiraya, vous êtes de la partie?" Interrogea Kakashi.

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi." Déclara-t-il.

"Très bien, dans trois jours au terrain d'entrainement numéro 7. Je vais en informer le reste de vos camarades. Maintenant rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. Jiraya pourrais tu rester encore quelques instants, s'il te plait." Ordonna-t-elle.

_**N**_ous venions de quitter l'Hokage quand Kakashi s'arrêta nous faisant stopper.

"Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé pour lui. Nous le savions qu'il risquait gros en sortant du village. Mais jamais il serait resté à l'intérieur sans rien faire. Ce jour là, nous étions deux équipes quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Yamato, Gai et moi étions là pour le protéger, mais il s'est avéré que c'est lui qui nous a protégés. Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade, Six membres de l'akatsuki dont ton frère nous attendait. Nar' … Il a toute suite fait un multi clonage pour nous protéger mais surtout pour nous empêcher d'approcher. Il allait tenir sa promesse, il voulait tuer ton frère pour faire disparaitre ta haine. Itachi a essayé d'invoquer Kyuubi mais ça n'a pas marché. Ensuite tout a était très vite, il a fait appelle à son démon pour en blesser le plus possible. Mais le combat était trop dur, il a fait disparaitre les clones qui nous tenaient Gai, Yamato et moi à l'écart nous sommes rentré dans le combat. Jusqu'au moment où il a laissé son démon prendre le pas sur lui, nous avons vu six queues, sa force était spectaculaire, mais nous avons commit une erreur. Nous pensions qu'il ne se maitrisait plus alors Yamato est intervenu pour empêcher Kyuubi de prendre son contrôle, son retour fut très difficile, il hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales, nous suppliant d'arrêter. Mais nous avons continué lui infligeant de plus en plus de blessures, car bien évidemment Itachi et Deidera en on profiter pour lui lancer attaque sur attaque. Nous avons réalisé trop tard notre erreur. Il était à terre en sang aux mains de ton frère. Ses clones avaient disparut, tout le monde criait quand ils comprirent, Itachi a alors éclater de rire, faisant signe à ses acolytes de partir, le laissant seul. Avant de le lancer dans un lac qui n'était pas loin, il a pris son sabre et l'a transpercé. Nous avons tous hurlé quand nous l'avons vu inerte. Sa phrase hantera à jamais toutes les personnes qui ont assisté à la scène. _Vous m'avez mâché le travail, je devrais peut être vous remerciez. Vous venez de tuer l'hôte du démon renard, pour une fois qu'il avait toute sa maitrise. Vous avez fait une bien belle erreur. Bientôt, je rappellerais Kyuubi et vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Soyez heureux, vous avez enfin réussi à anéantir l'orphelin, le monstre. A bientôt. _C'est sur ce discours qu'il nous a quittés. Ensuite nous nous sommes mit à la recherche de notre ami sans résultat. Alors tu vois Sasuke ce n'est pas de ta faute." Termina Kakashi, la tête basse.

"Vous pouviez pas savoir." Tentais-je de dire.

"Nous aurions du lui faire confiance." Cracha mon ancien Sensei, avant de partir.

Neji me fit comprendre de ne pas aller le voir. Kakashi avait besoin d'être seul et pour tout dire je crois que j'en avais besoin aussi. Cette histoire m'avait vraiment remué.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la réunion dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Nous étions tous réunis sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro sept. Tsunadé et Jiraya étaient là devant nous. Notre chef fit un pas devant elle et prit la parole.

« Je vous ai convoqué ici pour qu'ensemble nous nous entrainions, dans peu de temps la paix ne sera plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Certains membres de L'akatsuki ont déjà commencé à décimer des villages cherchant les démons à queues, d'autre recherche des ninjas à rallier à leurs causes. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Cet entrainement sera supervisé par Jiraya, trois personnes d'ANBU et moi-même. Je voudrais que vous vous regrouper par puissance et par genre. Les médic-ninja seront avec moi, ceux qui maitrise le vent avec Jiraya, le feu avec Yuki, la foudre avec Shi et l'eau avec Kei. Si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant ! » Expliqua Tsunadé.

« Maitre Tsunadé, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui maitrisait le vent, et elle n'est plus ici. » Dit Shikamaru.

Cette annonce fit un grand blanc dans l'assemblée. Seul lui avait cette capacité. Je vis Jiraya baisser la tête, ainsi que Kakashi et Yamato.

« C'est vrai, Ceux qui ont des aptitudes spéciales iront donc avec Jiraya. » Déclara l'Hokage.

Sur ces mots, l'entrainement commença. Chaque personne présente pensa à un jeune blond qui s'était entrainé pendant des jours et des jours sur le même lieu. Tsunadé et Shizune partirent dans un coin avec Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata. De mon côté, j'avais cinq personnes à entrainer. Tout le monde était très sérieux, n'étant pas là pour rigoler.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que tous les ninjas s'entrainaient, nous faisions une pause pour midi quand deux ninjas masqué de Suna arrivèrent en courant, l'un avait les cheveux brun quant à l'autre, il avait des long cheveux blonds, comme lui. Cette constatation me fit mal, mais je ne le montrais pas. Je pu voir que beaucoup de monde avait pensé à la même chose que moi. J'enclenchais mon sharingan pour sentir leur chakra mais rien ne venait du blond, Kei fit comme moi et d'un signe de tête il me fit comprendre que lui non plus ne sentais pas le chakra de notre ami. Les deux ninjas de Suna se présentèrent devant notre chef.

« Maitre Hokage-sama. Nous sommes là pour vous-donnez une lettre de notre Kazekage. Qui attends par la suite une réponse. » Expliqua l'homme blond qui garda son masque.

« Très bien, vous autre ninja de Konoha continuez l'entrainement. Kei, Shi, Yuki venaient s'il vous plait. » Cria notre chef.

Nous allions donc vers elle. Tsunadé détacha l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture, au fils des mots nous la vîmes de plus en plus blanche. Jusqu'au moment où elle froissa la missive dans sa main.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Murmura-t-elle, tremblante de rage ou de peine, je ne pus le dire.

« Quel est votre réponse maitre Hokage ? » Osa le brun.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps ? » Interrogea méchamment la blonde.

« Nous ne sommes pas apte à vous répondre. Seul notre Kazekage sait ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. » Répondit le blond.

« Jiraya ! » Appela-t-elle.

« Que veux –tu ? » Demanda l'homme aux crapauds.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Tsunadé nous fit signe de nous déplacer vers un endroit plus discret.

« Suna s'est faite attaqué par l'Akatsuki, ils voulaient le démon à une queue, ils sont failli réussi mais un ninja a défendu Gaara et a réussi à tuer les deux membres de l'organisation, mais ce qui est le plus inquiétant et que cette personne portait les même couleurs qu'eux. SI je ne me trompe pas, quand vous avez espionné l'akatsuki vous n'avez jamais vu cette personne. » Raconta notre Hokage.

« Je ne vois toujours pas, le rapport avec nous. » Dit Jiraya.

« Laisse-moi finir. Gaara nous demande de l'aide car il sait de source sûre que le village va être de nouveau attaqué. C'est pour cela que je voudrais vous y envoyer vous quatre. La personne qui a infiltré l'Akatsuki est un espion de Gaara. D'après les informations de cette personne Pain doit récupérer les démons dans l'ordre de leur puissance donc dans l'ordre de leurs queues pour finaliser son arme ultime. » Révéla-t-elle.

« Mais pour cela, Tsunadé, ils vont avoir besoin de Kyuubi et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne pourront jamais l'avoir. » Contredit Jiraya.

« Sauf si Itachi l'invoque. Il nous avait prévenue il y a de cela cinq ans. Il avait tout prévue. Quel enfoiré. » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« Vous allez partir à Suna aider Gaara comme vous le pourrez. Ensuite, essayer d'en apprendre plus sur cet espion. Tous les deux jours, je veux que vous m'envoyez un messager et je veux avoir l'avancé de votre mission. Il ne faut en aucun cas que ces renégats s'emparent d'Ichibi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Termina-t-elle.

« Très bien » Disons-nous tous en même temps.

« Vous partez dans trois heures, allez préparer vos affaires. » Nous ordonna-t-elle.

Trois heures plus tard nous étions aux portes du village. Tsunadé confia une lettre à Jiraya.

« Revenez-moi vivant, c'est un ordre. » Cria notre Hokage.

Sur ces paroles nous partîmes donc au village caché du vent.

* * *

_**À Suna. Village caché du sable.**_

« J'ai envoyé deux hommes à Konoha, demander de l'aide. Resteras-tu ? Ou vas-tu te cacher et revenir une nouvelle fois me sauver ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Je ne me caches pas, c'est toi-même qui m'a demandé d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki. Je ne fais que suivre tes ordres. » Dit l'homme à la robe noir.

« Tu en as toujours fais qu'à ta tête de toute façon. Si tu as fait cette mission c'est que tu le voulais bien. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire plier. Comptes-tu au moins enlever ce costume ridicule ? » Dit l'homme des Sables.

« Tu es désobligeant Gaara. » Parla l'homme en enlevant sa robe. Dévoilant de longs cheveux blond foncé attaché et un regard hétérochrome. « Je garderais mon masque par contre. » Ce masque cachait les trois quarts de son visage ne laissant voir qu'un œil rouge sang, le même genre de masque de Kakashi.

« Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon je ne te ferais jamais changer d'avis. Et que les choses soit clairs, je ne t'ai jamais ordonné d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki, je te l'ai juste suggéré. » Se défendit le Kazekage, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme blond se posta devant la fenêtre regardant la ville.

« Tu as changé, Kay. » Constata Gaara en se postant à côté de son ami.

« Les gens changent, évolue. Je suis comme tout le monde. Tu as changé aussi Gaara. » Déclara le fameux Kay.

« Tu es plus sombre qu'avant, tu ne souris plus, tu parles seulement quand c'est nécessaire. Tu me fais penser à Sasuke. » Relata l'hôte du démon à une queue.

« Les actes, les événements font ce que nous sommes. Notre passé nous dicte notre avenir. Soit on veut rester éternellement comme nous étions, soit on fait tout pour changer et acquérir des choses qui était pour nous impossible. J'ai peut être changé Gaara, mais je reste le même, je rêve d'une paix entre tous les pays. Un monde où les humains et démons pourront vivre sans se craindre. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour y arriver. Seras-tu de la partie ? » Révéla l'homme remplit de mystère.

« Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours à tes côtés. » Le jeune homme allait continuer quand Kay le coupa.

« Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, ils arrivent. Tes hommes ont ramené quatre ninjas de Konoha. »

« Très bien, mais nous en reparlerons. »

« Je vais rejoindre Temari. »

« Tu fuis Kay ! » Accusa Gaara.

« Peut être bien. »

Sur ces mots le ninja à la queue de cheval disparut, n'oubliant pas de remettre sa cape.

* * *

Nous étions aux portes du village quand un ninja au masque apparut devant nous six. L'homme portait un manteau noir à capuche nous empêchant de voir autre chose qu'un de son œil rouge, on aurait dit une bête qui attendait patiemment d'attaquer. Il nous dévisagea tous les quatre, Jiraya voulu parler mais le nouveau venu le prit de court.

« Gaara vous attends dans la tour. » Déclara l'homme.

« Très bien, nous les amenons à maitre Kazekage. Tu pourrais au moins être respectueux envers notre chef. » Rajouta un de nos accompagnateurs.

« Mais je ne n'appartiens pas à votre village. Ne l'oublie pas Chang. » Ricana le ninja.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué, traitre. » Approuva l'autre accompagnateur.

« Peut-être parce que je suis déjà mort. » Susurra le 'traitre.'

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans une bourrasque de vent. Les deux ninjas de Suna nous conduisit jusqu'au bureau du chef du village. Gaara nous accueillit avec un sourire, très loin du Gaara sanguinaire.

« Je suis heureux que Tsunadé ai accepté de nous aider. » Déclara-t-il.

« Nous sommes là, aussi pour récolter plusieurs informations sur l'akatsuki et sur votre espion. » Formula Jiraya.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins. Chang, Shoa, allez me chercher mes frères et sœurs ainsi que Kay, ensuite vous pourrez disposer. »Ordonna Gaara.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que trois personnes firent leurs apparitions. Temari, Kankûro et Kay qui se trouvait être le même ninja qui vous avait accueilli toujours caché dernière sa cape. Quand les deux autres ninjas partirent, nous décidâmes d'enlever nos masques.

« Je vais faire les présentations Voici : Kakashi, Sasuke et Neji. Et je suis Jiraya. » Sourit le maitre des crapauds.

« Je suis Kay. » Simple, court, précis.

« Tu as l'air mignon, tu ne voudrais pas nous montrer à quoi tu ressembles ? » Rit toujours autant l'Hermite.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas net, comme homme. » Cracha-t-il sans pour autant montrer autre chose que son œil rouge comme le sang.

Cette phrase stoppa net Jiraya. Se souvenant sans doute d'une conversation avec son élève.

« On me la souvent répéter, mais voilà bien plus de cinq années que je n'avais pas entendue cette phrase. Tu me rappel mon filleul » Déclara-t-il un sourire triste sur le visage.

« J'en suis navré. » Sur ces paroles, le ninja enleva sa cape et nous montra enfin une partie de lui. Il était habillé tout en noir, des cheveux longs blond foncé attaché en une queue de cheval. Cet homme avait un air de ressemblance avec …

« Na Ru To. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier vous a plus. Et que l'histoire vous semble intéressante. **

**Vous préférez les points de vue externe? Interne? omniprésent ? **

**Il est vrai que Sasuke était un peu OOC, mais vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt retrouver son mordant ^^ **

**Une autre petite question, est-ce qu'une fiction sur le couple KAK/NAR vous intéresse? **

**A tout vite! **

**SD. **

**PS: J'espère que ma surprise te plait ma J. **


End file.
